Tu eres de él
by Chachos
Summary: ¿Como pude dejar que esto pasara?, ¡yo le dije que estaría con ella en todo momento! y ahora me encuentro frente a ese sujeto llamado Silver./mal, muy mal summary, pero en fin los invito a leer, es gratis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jellou *-*/!, kajdjkasas no pude evitar escribir algo de lo que paso en el manga de hoy! -cofcofsientosileshagospoilercofcof- en fin, con lo sucedido no pude evitar escribir esto *-*, espero que les guste ya que solo es algo imaginativo no se que vaya a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, anyway Fairy Taiy y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**por cierto, todo es narrado desde el punto de perspectiva de Gray~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Estaba corriendo, desesperadamente por los pasillos de la base de Tartaros, tenía que encontrar algo, una pista o cualquier cosa, corría pasillo tras pasillo, abriendo puertas y nada, en una de esas puertas pude divisar a una pequeña mujer inconsciente con orejas de conejo, pobre por lo visto recibió una buena golpiza igual es del enemigo y no debería estar lamentándome por ella, mejor aún un miembro menos de Tartaros, volví a mi trayecto de correr por los pasillos hasta que un tipo con mascara se atravesó en mi camino lo golpee ero se desmorono, despues por encima de mi pasaron volando con ayuda de Charle y Happy a Lucy y Wendy agradeciéndome no sé qué cosa y se fueron, me gire a un costado puesto que sentía una presencia y era la del sujeto con mascara de esqueleto, solo atine a escuchar unas palabras que no logre entender._

-"Tu eres…de Silver…"-_fue lo que dijo el sujeto con mascara de esqueleto para después desvanecerse de nuevo, intente cuestionarlo pero fue más rápido que yo._

_Al final no le tome importancia, aunque una duda se quedó en mi cabeza, ¿Quién es Silver?, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí corriendo, era posible que en el transcurso me encontrara con alguien más del gremio, aunque ya tenía muy buen rato recorriendo el lugar y se me había hecho raro no encontrarme con alguien además de Lucy y Wendy, usualmente a estas alturas ya me hubiera encontrado con Cana, Elfma, incuso el imbécil de Natsu, se me hacía raro que Juvia no estuviera a mí lado, en este tipo de situaciones siempre es mi compañera de pelea…¡mierda!, era cierto al momento de infiltrarnos en la base de Tartaros todos tomamos caminos diferentes._

_Bueno no es algo por que deba preocuparme ahora…creo, debe de estar con alguien más del gremio, pero de igual manera si estuviera sola no habría problema, ella es fuerte…¿pero y si el enemigo es más poderoso?, sacudí mi cabeza, imposible somos Fairy Tail y no nos derrotaran tan sencillamente, empecé a dejar de correr lentamente, me hacía falta tomar un poco de aire._

-¿Pero qué…?-_sentí un sensación térmica helada, bueno eso debería ser normal para mí pero…esta vez se sentía diferente, levante un poco mi vista para buscar el lugar de donde provenía y empecé a caminar nuevamente hasta que llegue a cierto punto doblando en una esquina, ahí se sentía nuevamente esa sensación helada, camine con cuidado hasta que resbale un poco y mire al suelo, estaba congelado, que yo recuerde en ningún momento use magia…olvide eso por un momento y puse atención a otro ruido, me coloque de espaldas a la pared tratando de ocultarme en las sombras, ese ruido…era de cadenas, como si tuvieran a alguien prisioner…_

-¡Juvia!-_la llame al ver que era una de mis compañeras del gremio, ¿¡Qué hacía ahí encadenada!?, estaba ahí, toda agotada con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran parte de su cara, no dude en acercarme para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, por fortuna todo estaba en perfecto orden a excepción de su cabello, la llame un par de veces sujetándola de la cara para que me mirara, su vista estaba entre borrosa y perdida-¡_vamos Juvia, reacciona o conviértete en agua!-_un intento más por favor, mire las cadenas que la sostenían mirando el grillete tal vez podría hacer una llave para liberarla._

-¿Qué crees que haces tocando el fino rostro de _mi reina _con tus asquerosas manos?-_escuche una voz detrás de mí, era profunda y fría, pero sonaba algo tranquila e inquietante._

_-_Juvia no es "_tu reina"-le conteste en seco mientras me ponía de pie y me giraba para ver de quien se trataba-_i-imposible…deberías…tu…deberías…

-¿Estar muerto, después de lo del suceso de Deliora?-___me contradijo de manera burlesca, era imposible que él estuviera vivo…yo vi…yo vi como todos murieron en esa ocasión, ¡nadie se había salvado!, muy apenas corrí yo con la suerte de salir con algo de vida…esto debe ser una buena broma por parte de Tartaros._  


-¿Cómo lo lograste?-_le cuestione al sujeto de la armadura que decía a un costado Absolute Zero, era idéntico a mi…pero no era yo obviamente si no…-_responde, ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a Deliora?-_cuestione fríamente, el caminaba a paso lento hacía mí, oh eso creía hasta que paso de mí y se inclinó para ver a Juvia mientras la sujetaba de su barbilla-_¡déjala en paz y libérala de esos grilletes!_._

-Esos idiotas…te lastimaron…les fui muy claros al decirles que solo te trajeran sin que te lastimaran y no pudieron cumplirlo-_murmuro mientras seguía sosteniendo a mi compañera, ¿Qué no me escucho lo que le dije?, ¿¡porque seguía ahí tocándola!?._

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!-_le cuestione molesto, si estaba molesto porque pareciese que yo no estuviera presente, me ignoraba rotundamente-_¿¡Que no me escuchaste!?- ¡libera a Juvia de esos grilletes!-_bien, estoy harto, me acerque a ese sujeto volteándolo por los hombros-_¿¡Que le hiciste a Juvia, porque no reacciona!?.

-¿Cómo osas tocarme y hablarme de esa manera tan altanera pequeño bastardo?-_su mirada se tornó fía al igual que su voz y sus palabras, ¿en qué momento me había lanzado contra la pared?, me reincorpore colocándome de pie-_estaba esperando a que llegaras para hablar como caballeros que somos…pero bueno eso no iba a pasar de todas formas, es algo que sabía desde un principio así que no me queda de otra que matarte aquí-_me dijo engreídamente mientras se acomodaba los guantes de sus manos y yo tomaba posición para pelear._

-¡Te estoy esperando!-_le grite mientras que con mi magia sacaba una espada de hielo._

-Siempre tan altanero-_termino de decir con una mano en su cintura como si esperara a que yo lo atacase, todo se iba a solucionar a la antigua, peleando como de costumbre…no iba a perder con alguien como el…tampoco iba a matarlo al instante, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya._

_____-Gray-sama-escuche la débil voz de Juvia llamarme._

* * *

**___¿merece reviews?, no se, pienso que algo así pasaría, -solo es suposición mía- conociendo a Mashima quien sabe con que nos salga xD, igual siento que como quiera en la pelea con Silver, Gray se va a encontrar con Juvia, es algo que siempre hace Mashima, aunque me gustaria que pasara lo contrario, no se que Silver la tenga como "prisionera" o algo no se xD, otra cosa que yo tambien pense si eso llegara a pasar "¿porque si el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua, no se libra de esos grilletes?", bueno habia unas cosas que te prohibían usar la magia o algo asi xD, como sea ya quiero ver el siguiente capitulo y las demas peleas de todos, quiero ver la pelea de Mirajane, esto se pondra bueno *-*, en fin me retiro de rato nos leemos~_**

**___se despide Clauly! ciao~ciao~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

_El ambiente en aquella habitación estaba tenso, muy tenso y helado, Silver y yo cara a cara a unos cuantos metros de nosotros mismos, yo sosteniendo una espada de hielo y Silver solamente con una mano en la cintura observándome con arrogancia, esperando a que yo diera el primer golpe._

-¿Qué estas esperando?-le cuestione apretando fuertemente mi espada de hielo, peri solo recibí como respuesta una ligera carcajada por parte de él-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, idiota?.

-Sabes que no has cambiado en nada, ¿cierto?-me respondió con otra pregunta, odio esas estupideces.

-Y tú sigues con tus estupideces de responder con otra pregunta lo que te han cuestionado antes-le dije secamente.

-¿Te molesta?-me volvió a contestar con otra pregunta, con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo.

-¡Hijo de p…

-Cuida tus modales, recuerda que mi madre también es la tuya.

-¿¡Porque mierdas estás de acuerdo con todo esto que planea tártaros!?-le cuestione a punta de gritos-¿¡porque te aliaste a ellos!? ¡Contéstame de una puta vez Silver!.

___Pero no, no me contestaba, odiaba que siguiera comportándose de igual manera después de que le creí muerto…con la mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, y yo solo escuchaba el eco que producían sus pisadas y el ruido de su armadura, y…_

_Pero no, no me contestaba, odiaba que siguiera comportándose de igual manera después de que le creí muerto…con la mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, y yo solo escuchaba el eco que producían sus pisadas y el ruido de su armadura, y… _

-¡Deja a Juvia!-¿Qué se creía ese idiota al ir y tocarla como si nada? ¡y enfrente de mí!-¿¡Que le has hecho!?-pero nada, seguía igual sin responderme, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba ya y más al ver con que intenciones tocaba a Juvia, la estaba sosteniendo del rostro mientras que con su otra mano la tomaba de su barbilla para alzarle su rostro…¿Qué?...mis piernas se movieron por si solas corriendo al lugar donde estaba el soltándole semejante puñetazo en la cara y alejando sus manos de juvia y de ella mientras yo de un salto quede a una distancia prudente de Silver-¡estás muy cerca de ella! ¿¡Qué crees que le haces estúpido!?.

_Silver solo limpio con el dorso de su mano él hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio y me lanzo una fría mirada, de un momento a otro que no pude notar estaba frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos fríos que no habían cambiado en nada a pesar de los años, intente retroceder para atacarlo pero no podía moverme, mire para abajo y pude darme cuenta de que ambos de mis pies estaban congelados, me removí varias veces tratando liberarme pero vaya que ese hielo era duro._

-Solo verificaba que todo en _mi reina _se encontrara en perfecto orden-otra vez llamándola "su reina", me recontra pateaba en los huevos que dijera eso ¿la razón?, porque…porque…es mi compañera del gremio…y debo…debo…le prometí que estaría con ella y ahora está en esa situación.

-¿e-eh?-era Juvia, quien parecía ya haber recuperado bien el conocimiento, alzo su rostro encontrándose con el de Silver-¿¡eh!?, ¿¡Gray-sama, cuanto tiempo ha pasado!?.

_Este tipo soltó una carcajada, aunque su mirada seguía siendo fría-_mí reina~, no ha pasado mucho tiempo-se inclinó para quitarle los grilletes que apretaban las muñecas de Juvia, ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? Lo mire curioso-además, yo no tengo un nombre de tan poco calibre-dijo en un tono tan frío que de algún modo hizo que Juvia no lo notara, ella recorrió el lugar con sus enormes ojos azules que…hasta que se encontró con mi mirada, ahora ella se notaba confundida miraba a Silver y luego me miraba a mí.

-Juvia…Juvia está viendo doble…-dijo con corazones en el lugar donde iban sus ojos, luego Silver le ayudo a levantarse tomándole la mano, mierda…¿Por qué con Juvia?, ya es suficiente con tener al idiota de Lyon de gorroso y…

-Silver-dijo él en manera de presentación estrechando la mano de Juvia, me siento ignorado…

-¡Sigo aquí bastardo!-grite poniéndome en medio de ambos apartando a Juvia del lugar, la cual se sobaba sus muñecas las cuales se encontraban marcadas a tal grado de casi sangrar, ella al notar que vi eso trato de ocultar sus manos-¿¡Que le hiciste imbécil!?-le grite a Silver, pero este idiota como siempre jamás me respondía, solo se dignaba a mirar a Juvia con una sonrisa tonta hasta que hizo contacto visual conmigo y su mirada volvió a ser fría.

-Mocoso insolente-me dijo de manera fría y profunda, viéndome con odio, ¿Qué carajos hice para que me odiara tanto?-_el face ya ha desactivado…_-susurro para sí mismo, si no mal recuerdo de eso se encargaría Wendy y Charle, entonces les fue bien…me alegro.

-Silver-llame su atención nuevamente logrando ahora sí que me mirara-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos planes?...¿porque me odias tanto?-le cuestione sin rodeos.

-Solo te diré una cosa-me dijo de nuevo con ese tono de voz y esa expresión tan fría-_Ur._

-¿Ur…?-mi sangre se congelo, irónico ¿no?-¿conocías a Ur?.

-Por supuesto…mis intenciones contigo son claras Fullbuster, pienso hacerte sufrir y matarte-me dijo como si nada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qu…

-¡No dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Gray-sama!-tarde muy tarde, Juvia ya estaba en una de sus crisis de "Gray-sama esto, Gray-sama lo otro", se puso frente a mí con sus brazos extendidos a los lados como si así me fuera a proteger de todo-¡sí piensas en lastimar a Gray-sama, también tienes un problema conmigo!.

_Silver soltó un suspiro de resignación y coloco sus manos en la cadera-_Yo no pienso pelear con una bella dama de por medio, sería incapaz de lastimarla, así que por lo tanto espero verte de nuevo, _Ice Make-_termino de decir mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar mientras su capa se movía al compás de sus pasos.

-¡Oi, espera!-le grite, pero nunca se detuvo-Dijiste que conocías a Ur…pero…¿de dónde?.

-No es de tu incumbencia-me miro con desprecio sin fruncir su entrecejo, aunque…había algo…algo en su mirada…nunca ha sabido ocultar una mentira, Silver soltó un suspiro-aunque quizás algún día lo sepas, _Grayiceberg…_

-¡Espera!-le grite girándome para buscarlo con la mirada pero ya no estaba en esa habitación…-¡puta madre!-grite desatando mi ira dando un golpe con mi mano echa puño congelando parte de la pared en ese acto, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hace estas cosas? ¿Qué ganaría?...recordé como me dijo en el último momento _Grayiceberg, _siempre solía llamarme así cuando algo andaba mal conmigo, tratando de darme ánimos, muy a su manera, pero en ese entonces podía notar que trataba de animarme.

_Mi mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, pensando que en cualquier momento volvería a encontrarme con Silver, tenía que estar preparado y…escuche un pequeño quejido mire de reojo y vi a Juvia que estaba de espaldas sobando sus muñecas, era cierto…hace unos momentos tenía unos grilletes en ellas y aunque trato de ocultarlo sé con certeza que la lastimaron, solté un suspiro pesado, ¿Qué carajos hago?, no vi el momento en el que ya me encontraba frente a ella, y Juvia por inercia retrocedió unos pocos pasos ocultando esas marcas en sus muñecas bajando las mangas de su vestido, eso me molesto de alguna manera ¿Por qué ocultar lo obvio?._

-¿Gray-sama?-me cuestiono con sus mejillas en un tono rosado…mientras yo levantaba un poco las mangas de su vestido dejando al descubierto las marcas en sus muñecas.

-No necesitas ocultar esto de mi-le dije de manera molesta, en lo que hacía un pequeño cubo de hielo y lo pasaba por esas marcas en sus muñecas, emitió un pequeño quejido por el dolor, pero eso era mejor a que de rato se le infectara-con eso bastara-termine de decirle mientras quitaba mis manos.

_Volví a girar mi cara para cerciorarme de que Silver no estaba, ¿Qué quería?...dijo que me mataría y salió con sus idioteces de que no lo haría frente a Juvia, solté una pequeño "ja" lleno de ironía, solo es un cobarde que…¿pero qué demonios? Me cuestione internamente al sentir unos brazos más delgados que los míos y unas manos pequeñas entrelazarse a la altura de mi abdomen._

-¿Juvia?-le llame, ¿ahora qué pasaba?-¿sucede algo ma…

-Gracias…Gray-sama…-¿eh?, ¡se volvió loca! ¿¡Que es lo que me agradece!?, sentí algo tibio y húmedo en mi espalda acaso estaba…¿llorando?...no sé qué sucedía pero algo era seguro…no quería apartarla de mí…a-además…e-está llorando ¿q-que puedo hacer?.

-Oi oi ¿Por qué estas llorando?-con uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me gire hacía ella y baje un poco la vista para poderla ver directo a la cara, se miraba tan…indefensa y frágil en ese estado con las lágrimas cayendo por ambos lados de sus mejillas las cuales ya tenían un tono de rosa más elevado.

-N-no es nada Gray-sama, Juvia está bien-limpio con el dorso de su mano una de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, ¿entonces qué es lo que pasa, porque ahora sonríe como si nada pasara?-al contrario de eso Juvia se siente feliz.

-¿Y entonces porque llo…-¿Qué nunca me va a dejar terminar alguna oración?.

-Porque al final Gray-sama siempre esta con Juvia, tal como me lo dijiste hace días atrás-me volvió a sonreír mientras volvía a su rutina de la Juvia acosadora de siempre colgándose de mi cuello.

_Bueno…eso era cierto, "Estoy aquí, contigo", fue lo que le dije y así fue al final, bueno…no creo que nadie se entere de que solo por esta vez la deje que haga lo que quiera, así que la deje que se quedara así conmigo, no voy a negar que sentí mis mejillas arder, pero al menos estaba con poca luz y ella no podría notarlo. Seguimos caminando y volví a recordar lo último que me dijo Silver…eso me daba a entender que en cualquier momento podría volver a topármelo, y para eso voy a estar más que preparado, le dar la paliza de su vida y por ultimo tendrá que decirme la razón por la cual se unió a tártaros. Qué ironía…al final de cuentas y pasen los años que pasen no se puede hacer nada con las diferencias entre hermanos ¿no?._

**_..._**

**_F_**_in._

* * *

**_¡Jelloou!~ (?), chachos reportándose con nuevo y último cap de este fic, que se supone que solo sería un ONESHOT, pero como vi en algunos reviews que pedían una continuación...pos la hice (?), en fin respecto a Silver, también como muchos pienso que es él papa de Gray, pero no se, algo -esa maldita intuición que tengo xD- me dice que puede ser su hermano salvaje perdido o algo así, y si ninguna de las teorías de los fans -que es gray del futuro, su padre, su mismo hijo,etc-, eso significaría que solo es un demonio comúnmente con un jodido parecido a Gray xD, ¿y sobre su odio hacía el tsundere?, ¿quien sabe?, a ver hasta cuando Mashima da razón de eso :B, so ya...me voy tengo que continuar más capítulos de los otros fics para actualizarlos x.x, se despide Chachos~_**


End file.
